Phineas and Ferb: Curse of the Werewolves
by Ryan Choi
Summary: In this "Night of the Living Pharmacists"-inspired special, Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" accidentally start a werewolf invasion that run rampant over town, the kids must work to save Danville from the werewolves.
1. The Silver Knights

**_The Silver Knights_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Phineas and Ferb's house<strong>

It's nearly sunset, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford are standing next to a machine, when Isabella comes into the backyard, and says, "What'cha doin'?"

"Hey Isabella, we were just working on a alternate world that's in a medieval battlefield, we are gonna be knights wearing silver armor and lead our troops to victory." Phineas replied.

"Hey, what's shakin' bacon?" Buford asked Isabella.

"You do realize bacon does not actually shake?" Baljeet said.

"Sir Francis Bacon?" Buford said.

"I stand corrected." Baljeet replied.

"Cool, let's get started." Isabella says, as Ferb activates the machine and open up the portal to the medieval world.

**Alternate world: Medieval battlefield**

The kids are wearing knight armors and are riding their own horses as the commander and many other knights stand by them, prepared to fight off the monster army.

All right, brave knights, charge into battle." The commander said.

Everyone charge for the enemy as the battle begins.

Phineas charge for a monster, and knocks it off its feet with Rope Lasso.

Ferb blocks a monster's attack with his shield, and bonks it on the head with Silver Hammer.

Isabella and her horse charge through monsters, Isabella blasting them back with Confusion.

Baljeet turns into full cheetah and grabs a rope, and run through the monsters, and when he's done, he pulls the rope, causing the the rope trap to tighten and knock many monsters off their feet.

Buford turns into full bison and charge at the monsters, knocking them all down.

The other knights fight bravely against the monsters, one duels with swords and knocks the monster away.

An another one knocks down all the monsters in his way with his lance.

And pretty soon, they defeat all the monsters, and claim victory.

"Well done, your bravery have helped us claim victory, let us thank you, Sir Phineas, Sir Ferb, Lady Isabella, Sir Baljeet, and Sir Buford." the knight commander said.

"You're welcome." Phineas said.

"Now, could you help us on the next quest?" the commander asked.

"Sure, we still got plenty of time." Phineas said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford go into an alternate world they created and become knights to go on quests. To be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This story is sort of based on Night of the Living Pharmacists, but this version will have its set of differences._**


	2. Back in Danville

**_Back in Danville_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Agent P's lair<strong>

In Agent P's lair, Agent P is getting his mission from Major Monogram.

"Ah, Agent P, today, Mayor Doofenshmirtz is going to make a speech and, it's certain that Doof'll try to ruin it, and plus, it's really close to his building, meaning it's highly convenient, so get over there and make sure nothing goes wrong." Major Monogram said.

**Danville: Super Duper Mega Superstore**

Candace is reading a magazine while talking to Stacy on the phone. "Ooh, the new issue of Fashion Trendy is out. You should see the new outfits they have in stock. What are you doing, Stacy?"

**Danville: Stacy's house**

"I'm trying to hook up this super-high-def-intelligent-multi-format-entertainment-DVR system. I wanna keep the DVD and the VCR but I don't think there are enough holes. I mean, there's also a pretty serious clicker situation." Stacy replied.

Stacy is shown with a lot of cables and dozen remotes.

**Danville: Super Duper Mega Superstore**

"Well, I'm no help to you there. Talk to you later, Stace. Good luck." Candace says as she hangs up and looks at the magazine again. "Wow, I wish I knew a girl like this so her coolness might rub off on me."

She puts down the magazine, but then sees Vanessa, Candace gasp and call out to Vanessa. "Vanessa! Hey, Vanessa! Vanessa! Hey! Hey!"

"Oh, hey, Candace." Vanessa says in response.

"So, uh, doin' some shoppin'? I mean, duh! Of course, you're shopping. You've got the items in the little basket thingy. You placed them in there with the intent to... Stop, Candace." Candace said.

"Yeah, I'm just buyin' some snacks for movie night. Some of the girls are coming over later. Should be cool." Vanessa replied.

"Wow, really? That sounds incredibly awesomely..." Candace says in an excited tone, but switches to an indifferent tone, "Yeah, cool, whatevs."

"You wanna come?" Vanessa asked.

"Y'know, lemme just call my mom. I'd tell her I'd get those squirrels out of the..." Candace says as Vanessa leaves, "Oh, oh, we're going now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>While the kids are fighting their medieval battle, Agent P have been called to check out Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Candace follow Vanessa to a movie night. To be continued...<strong>_


	3. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated

**_At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Agent P arrive at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated to stop Doofenshmirtz.

He walks around and gets trapped in a disco ball.

Norm picks up the trapped platypus and hangs him onto a wire where the ball rotates around and he dances with Doofenshmirtz.

"Woohoo! Time to boogie, baby! Whoo! Whoo! My hustle's out of muscle but I can still shake my brick house or whatever the kids are calling it these days." Doofenshmirtz says as a kitchen timer dings. "Norm, get the doonkelberry pie out of the oven, wouldja?"

"You got it, sir!" Norm says as he goes to get the pie.

Doofenshmirtz turns the music off and says, "Vanessa's having some friends over for a little get-together, but I digress. Behold! The Intimidate-inator! Whoever I hit with this inator will become intimidating. And, wouldn't you know it, my brother, Roger, is giving a speech right below my ledge! Once he's hit by a beam from this baby, he'll be intimidating. Basically, Roger will be intimidating and people will fear him." Agent P gives him a look. "Don't look at me like that! I feel like it's gonna happen. The only trouble with it is that this -inator needs a huge amount of power. And, uh, I only have one functioning wall outlet in the lab." his wall outlet is overloaded with electrical wires and things. "So, I'm gonna put a lot of strain on that."

Norm arrives with Doofenshmirtz's pie, "Your pie, sir."

"Thank you, Norm. Owwww! Ow! This is hot!" Doofenshmirtz says as he take the pie, but gives it back to Norm, since it's too hot.

"Oops. Sorry, sir." Norm apologized.

"Did that just come right out of the oven?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Well, my hands are metal." Norm says as he goes to get a potholder.

"Well, now, mine are bacon, apparently." he says as shakes his hands. "Look, I'm shakin' bacon! You like that? It's a callback to something I didn't even hear! In your face, logic!"

Norm comes back with a potholder. "Here's a potholder, sir."

"Thank you." Doofenshmirtz thank Norm and turn to Agent P, "I'm gonna take this downstairs to Vanessa. Party on, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says as he flips the switch and the music and disco lights resume.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is planning on making Roger intimidating, so people will be afraid of him. What will happen? To be continued...<em>**


	4. Movie Night

**_Movie Night_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Vanessa and her friends are hanging out with Candace at a living room.

"So I thought we could watch this foreign art film I found. Le Coeur Noir De Douleur et de la Tristesse Douce." Vanessa suggested.

"Is that the one that's the neo-realistic portrayal of women's angst?" Dana asked.

"No, that's the other one. This one is about ennui." Heather said.

"Don't know if I've seen that one. Is it animated?" Candace asked.

"So, Janice..." Lacie says to Candace, but gets her name wrong.

"Candace." Candace corrects her.

"Nice black nail polish. And only on one finger? Rad." Lacie continues.

"Oh, it's actually a bruise." Candace explains and chuckles. "I slammed it in a drawer. Yeah, I think it's probably gonna fall off soon."

"Did you download the new Young Apparatus album?" Birgette asked.

"No way. They're sellouts. I'm only listening to Coffin Shadows now. They're so independent, they pay you to download their songs." Lacie said.

"Hmm. Coffin Shadows? I've never heard of them." Candace said.

"New skirt?" Lacie asked.

"Yeah, I turned it inside out, ripped it in half and then sewed it back together." Birgette said.

"Get your brother to drive over it a few times. It really weathers it." Lacie said.

Candace chuckles and says, "Wow! You guys know everything."

They hear a knock on door, and Doofenshmirtz is there with pie. "Hello, ladies! I'm here with homemade doonkelberry pie!"

"Dad, I thought you were going to stay upstairs! I've got the snacks covered." Vanessa said.

"But, pookie, I thought you loved the doonkel-boonkel." Doofenshmirtz said.

Vanessa takes the pie and close the door on him. "Yes, I do love it and thank you, but, please, Dad."

"A-Are you watchin' foreign films?" Doofenshmirtz ask.

"Dad!" Vanessa shouts at her dad.

"Maybe-Maybe I could join you guys for a lively discussion." Doofenshmirtz suggests.

"Goodbye, Dad." Vanessa attempts to get her dad to leave.

"Y'know, I-I-I-I can't stay anyway. As we speak, my nemesis is upstairs trying to work free from a trap that... So even if...if you wanted me to stay, I, uh..." Doofenshmirtz says, but gets interrupted when Vanessa shuts the door on him.

"Bye." Vanessa said.

Candace goes into the bathroom, and call Stacy, "Stacy, this is amazing! I'm at an actual party with cool older girls! They know everything! They're so AHHHH! They're awesome! You've gotta get over here."

Stacy is in her living room. "Candace, I am so proud of myself! I think I totally hooked this thing up! It's incredible! It has picture-in-picture-in-picture! I'll be able to watch a show and then another show inside that show and then the first show again inside that one! And I managed to get it down to one clicker! I'm about to give it a whirl!" She points and clicks, but it turns off and on the TV of a neighbor's house behind her. "Hmm." The neighbor sees his TV turn on and off again in frustration. "Okay. Maybe there's still a bug or two to fix."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Candace join Vanessa and her friends on her movie night. Stacy believes she got the video player working, but she still got work to do. To be continued...<em>**


	5. The Shadow Werewolves

**_The Shadow Werewolves_**

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doofenshmirtz's lab<strong>

"Okay, party's over, Perry the Platy—" Doofenshmirtz says as he comes in but gets cut off by Agent P, who already escaped from his trap, pounces on Doofenshmirtz.

"Ow! Oh! Ah, man! Ah! Uh, not to be high-maintenance or anything, but d-do you mind we could fight a little quieter? Uh, the girls are watching a movie and I don't wanna dis... I didn't mean you to walk away." Agent P walks away and comes back with pillows. "I mean we could continue to fight. It's just they're so..." He gets interrupted when Agent P whacks him with a pillow. "A pillow fight! Perfect! It's violent and quiet! It is on!" And the two continue their pillow fight.

"Aw, come on! Do I get to land one or not? Doofenshmirtz complain as Agent P hits him with a pillow. "I take that as a no?" Agent P flings Doof into a wall, and he spits out some feathers.

"Talk about "down in the mouth". Get it? It's, uh... Ah, whatever. Meet my friends," he says as holds up couch cushions. "Poly and Ester!"

He throws "Poly" over at Agent P, but instead, "Poly" hits the fire button on the inator.

"Uh-oh! I think it's overheating!" Doofenshmirtz say as the inator powers up and fires.

**Danville: Danville Water Tower**

Cut to in front of the Danville Water Tower where Roger is giving his speech, the audience is compromised of some citizens and the Fireside Girls.

Roger is about to speak, but gets cut off by the inator beam and he starts to struggle, he faints from behind the podium.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Back with Doofenshmirtz on the balcony, he yells, "Run! It's gonna blow!"

Agent P runs away, but gets trapped inside a cage, which gets covered by an anvil and a box of bowling balls.

"Ha! Trapped ya! You'll fall for anything, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz says, then he repeats mockingly, "It's gonna blow!" then continues in normal voice, "As if, as if I would know ahead of time when something's going to..." But he gets cut off by a "KABOOM!"

"That was purely coincidental. But, hey! I hit Roger! Oh, he's gonna be intimidating now!" Doofenshmirtz said.

**Danville: Danville Water Tower**

At the podium, Roger stands up, but he gain a werewolf appearance, the Roger werewolf gives out a howl and an intimidating glare at the audience, the Fireside Girls take cover, as the rest of the spectators scream and flee.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Back with Doofenshmirtz, he sees the result. "Huh, werewolf, well I guess it worked since werewolves are intimidating." Doofenshmirtz said.

**Danville: Danville Water Tower**

"What happened to Mayor Doofenshmirtz?!" an old lady asked.

"Lots of wolves..." the Roger werewolf said.

The werewolf walk up to Melanie and scratch her arm, but, her shadow turns into a werewolf clone of her, while she's left behind, unable to move.

"Lots of wolves..." the Melanie werewolf says.

"Lots of wolves..." The werewolves scratch a woman and a man, and their shadows turn into werewolves.

"No no no! Aaaaah!" a man says as he get scratched.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves..." the werewolves all continue to terrorize the town, putting the shadow-less people in buildings as they go.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Doofenshmirtz's Intimidate-inator turns Roger into a werewolf, who then goes around, creating more werewolves. To be continued...<em>**


	6. The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 1)

**_The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 1)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: The streets<strong>

Open on a dark alley where Phineas and the gang come out through a portal, still wearing their armor.

"Wow, hard to believe we ended up here, instead of our backyard." Phineas said.

Isabella hears Mrs. Feyersied's voice, "No! Stay back! Aaah!"

"Mrs. Feyersied?" Isabella ask, and Isabella runs over to where Mrs. Feyersied's voice came from, removing her armor except the gloves and boots, then lifts up her belt and instantly changes into her Fireside Girl uniform. "Good evening, ma'am. Fireside Girl Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Troop 46231. What's the emergency?"

"Werewolves! Werewolves!" Mrs. Feyersied says as she runs away, followed by other Danville citizens fleeing in terror.

"What does that even mean?" Isabella asked.

Phineas and the other boys are still wearing their armor as they watch people run away. "What's everybody running from?" Phineas ask.

"Uh, perhaps that?" Baljeet says as the screen whip pan right to reveal Irving alone, filming something.

"Irving?" Phineas asks offscreen, confused why anyone would run from Irving.

"Hi, guys!" Irving replies.

"No, that! Over there!" Baljeet corrects Phineas offscreen as it whip pan again to reveal dozens of werewolves stalking rampant, biting or scratching everyone they see, with the scratched victims having their shadows being turned into werewolves, while they're either unable to move, or knocked unconscious, but the bitten victims turn into werewolves, wearing worn-out clothes.

The inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head get bitten and turn into a Giant Floating Werewolf Head.

"Well, that sure wiggles my biscuits." Buford said.

"Run!" Phineas, and Baljeet yell, as they run away and lean against a brick wall.

"What was that?!" Buford asked.

"It's...some kind of werewolf! And if it scratch you, your shadow turns into a werewolf, but if it bites you, you're the one that turn into a werewolf!" Phineas replied.

"I can't be a werewolf! I don't hunt sheep!" Buford says, frightened.

"Then we gotta make sure those things never bite us!" Baljeet said, but a werewolf bites him in the arm, which isn't covered by the silver armor.

The boys scream and run away, Buford picks Phineas up to use him as a shield, Baljeet runs away from the werewolf, somehow unaffected.

"Stay back! You're infected!" Buford shouts.

"Buford, put me down!" Phineas said.

"I...I am okay! Really!" Baljeet said.

"Why are you okay?" Buford ask as he put Phineas down.

"I do not know!" Ballet replied.

"Perhaps the myth of silver protecting against werewolves is true." Ferb said.

"Of course! Silver is said to protect against werewolves!" Phineas said. "But we might want to get a new set of armor, since the armor isn't from this world, so it's slowly being sent back to the other world." He says as his left glove disappear.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves..., etc." many werewolves head toward the gang.

The gang scream as they run.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford come back to Danville, only to find out that it's under attack by the werewolves. Silver is revealed to be protection against the werewolves. Can they save Danville from the werewolves? To be continued...<em>**


	7. The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 2)

**_The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 2)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: The streets<strong>

The Fireside Girls hide from the werewolves.

"Okay, so we know that if a werewolf scratch you, then they'll turn your shadow into a werewolf clone of you, while you're either knocked unconscious, or you're unable to move, but if they bite you then, you turn into a werewolf." Ginger said.

"We need to find something that can act as a shield to the werewolves' scratches or bites." Adyson said.

Just then, a werewolf finds them and scratch Katie. "Katie!" Gretchen yelled.

The werewolf use a flashlight on Katie, exposing her shadow.

Fireside Girls panic and run from the werewolf, Katie follows, unaffected.

"Katie, how do you feel?" Milly asked.

"I-I feel fine.. I'm fine, actually." Katie says in both disbelief and relief that she wasn't affected.

"How are you fine?" Holly asked.

"I don't know..." Katie replied, then Adyson notice a necklace on Katie's neck.

"What's that necklace made of?" Adyson asked.

"It's made of silver..." Katie explains, but stops when a thought comes out. "Hey, maybe silver works as protection from the werewolves." she suggests.

"It could work, come on, let's head into that store, it sells silver objects, maybe we can make some armors out of silver." Gretchen suggested, and they all head into the store.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doofenshmirtz's Lab**

In his lab, Doof is watching the news.

**Danville: News Statio**n

"Good evening, I'm Gordon Gutsofanemu with a special report. The Tri-State Area is in chaos tonight as thousands of mindless intimidating werewolves run rampant all over Danville! We now go live on the scene with our own Action News reporter, Don Adaded. Don?" Gordon Gutsofanemu says on the news.

**Danville: Downtown**

"Thanks, Gordon. I'm standing here in downtown Danville. It's an unbelievable scene. Mindless intimidating werewolves biting or scratching people, creating more werewolves. Ah, here's one of them now. Mr. Mindless Intimidating Werewolf, care to comment?" Don says.

"Lots of wolves..." the werewolf says as it bites Don.

"And there you have it, folks. I'm..." Don says as he turns into a werewolf.

"Lots of wolves..." Werewolf Don says.

**Danville: News Station**

"Thanks...Don. L-Let's go to the weather." Gordon Gutsofanemu says nervously, clearly frightened.

"Lots of wolves...let's go to traffic..." werewolf weatherman says.

**Danville: The sky**

Up in the sky, two werewolves are in the helicopter.

"Lots of wolves..." werewolf pilot says.

"Back to you, Gordon..." werewolf co-pilot says.

**Danville: News Station**

"Lots of wolves..." Gordon Gutsofanemu says, who's now a werewolf.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doofenshmirtz's lab**

"I can't believe this failed scheme created a whole new werewolf invasion! I'm gonna go hide." Doofenshmirtz says as he runs off to hide.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fireside Girls also discover silver's ability to protect against werewolves. Meanwhile, the news team are taken over by werewolves, and Doofenshmirtz decides to hide from the werewolves. To be continued...<em>**


	8. The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 3)

**_The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 3)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Flynn-Fletcher house<strong>

Phineas and the gang run to the backyard with only few pieces of their armor still with them.

"Lots of wolves...,etc." many werewolves are heard.

"Hurry!" Phineas shouts. "We can use our portal to open up the alternate world as a shelter for those who haven't been affected yet!"

But when the gang arrive at the backyard, the werewolves have destroyed the portal.

Baljeet: Oh no! The werewolves trashed the portal! Can we rebuild it?

Phineas: We can try, but we should do it inside. There's too many werewolves out here, and our armors are disappearing.

"I'M UNPROTECTED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Buford screams as all of their armor disappear.

They walk into the living room and follow Buford, who's screaming.

"Okay. We're safe." Phineas says as he close the sliding door.

But Buford is still running around, screaming.

"We better calm down Buford." Phineas said.

**Stacy's house: Living room**

Stacy in her living room reconfiguring her television set, she turns it on successfully.

"Yes! Next, popcorn." Stacy say as she walks into the other room while the TV shows a werewolf in the newsroom.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves...,etc." it says.

"And so begins The Grievance movie marathon. Special edition box set. Oh, yeah. 'Hey, Stacy, didja hook up that whole system by yourself?' 'Yeah, no biggie. Do it all the time.' Heh heh. I rule." Stacy says as she walk back into the room and switches to her DVD screen.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Candace, Vanessa and the girls are watching the French film.

"So this is a French film subtitled in Spanish. Why is that lady wearing a goat head?" Candace comments.

"Art isn't art unless it's difficult." Birgette answers.

"Mmm-hmm.. Candace replied.

A banging on the door is heard, Lacie walks up to the peephole and sees a werewolf behind it, as the werewolf growls.

"Hey, Vanessa? There's a werewolf at the door." Lacie says nervously.

"Ugh! It's okay, don't pause it." Vanessa says as she walks to the door, she opens the door to reveal three werewolves behind it.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves...,etc." the werewolves all say.

"Okay." Vanessa says as she closes door. "I know my dad might have something to do with it. Lemme call him and see what's up. Hmm. Voicemail. Odd. Dad, your weird werewolf-thingies are down here. Could you please just..." But then, a werewolf bursts its arms through the door.

"Aaaaaahh!" Vanessa scream as she runs away from the door.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves...,etc." the werewolves say.

"Aaaaaaahhh! The Punk girls scream they run away.

"Come on, Candace! Come on, come on! Get in!" Vanessa says as they run into a bedroom and close the door. "Okay, that's really wrong. Even by my dad's standards."

"Check it out!" Dana says as she looks at her phone. "It's all over the web! It's not just the building. They're all over town, and according to this, if one bites you, you become one of them!"

"Eeeek!" The Punk girls scream.

"We're doomed!" Lacie said.

"What's the big deal? I see weird stuff like this all the time." Candace comment.

"I want my mommy!" Birgette shout.

"Life's gonna end and I'm wearing a fake tattoo!" Lacie shout.

"Someone's gotta help us! I mean, we're in danger!" Heather shout.

"What a bunch of babies." Candace says through the side of her mouth, but then gasp, "Wait a minute! Weird situation plus danger equals Phineas and Ferb! Okay, calm down. I'm on it!" She calls Linda. "Mom? Mom, I want you to check and see if the boys are creating werewolves!

**Flynn-Fletcher house: Linda and Lawrence's bedroom**

Linda is putting away her laundry. "Oh, I love it when teenagers get together and do party pranks! Do you win the game if I actually do what you say?" Linda ask.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phineas and the boys arrive back at their backyard to use their portal as a method of shelter, but the werewolves trash the portal. Meanwhile, the werewolves attack Vanessa, her friends, and Candace. To be continued...<em>**


	9. The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 4)

**_The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 4)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Flynn-Fletcher house: The living room<strong>

In the living room, Buford is still freaking out.

"This has taken considerably longer than I have ever imagined!" Baljeet said.

"Buford, chill out! You're fine!" Phineas shout.

"Whadaya mean, fine? I've got no bounce left! I'm totally unprotected!" Buford panics.

"We'll be fine, we'll just rebuild the portal." Phineas assures him.

"Yes. It is not as if society has crumbled, Buford. The phone networks are still up." Baljeet said.

"We still have electric power." Phineas adds.

"And water is still flowing out the tap." Baljeet adds.

**Correction: Water was flowing out the tap, the phone network was up, and they had electric power.**

The town goes pitch-black as Buford screams. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Candace attempts to call Linda from the bedroom. "Mom, are you there? Something weird is going on! Not the usual weird! A different, not-normal weird!"

"This is not my dad's everyday weird either." Vanessa adds.

The punk girls grab each other and scream.

"Something tells me I shoulda just hung out at Stacy's." Candace said.

**Danville: Stacy's house**

"Look out! She's right behind you!" Stacy talks to the TV, but then the power shuts off.

"Ugh! You gotta be kiddin' me! Talk about Grievance interrupts." Stacy says as she gets off the couch.

**Flynn-Fletcher house: Front yard**

Linda joins her husband on the front yard. "I just love blackouts. They're kind of exciting in a way."

"Yeah, oh, yes. And it's one of the few times you get to meet new people." Lawrence says as two werewolves come for them.

"Lots of wolves..." they both say.

"Like these fellows here. Hello. Pleased to meet you. I'm Lawrence." Lawrence says as he shakes hands with with one of the werewolves, but the werewolves proceed to bite them, and he and Linda turn into werewolves.

"Lots of wolves..." the werewolves all say, while Phineas watch from behind the curtains.

"Oh no! They got Mom and Dad! And without power, there's no way to repair the circuits!" Phineas shouted.

"Game over, man! We're doomed!" Buford yells.

"No! There is always a way! Isabella teaches the emergency preparedness class for the Fireside Girls. She could build a generator in her sleep. Is that not right, Isabella?" Baljeet says and calls out to Isabella, who is not there.

"Isabella? I-I thought she was... Didn't anyone... Who saw her last?" Phineas says nervously, before freaking out just like Buford.

"Buford, chill out. You're fine." Buford says in Phineas's tone. "I'm vindicated."

**Danville: Downtown**

"There's no Internet!" A man shouts.

"I've got to know what's going on!" an another man shout.

"Yeah! Print is back, baby!" Martin the News Vendor said.

"Wait, this is all stuff that happened yesterday!" The other man shouts as he runs and screams.

A werewolf comes around, and bites Martin.

"Lots of wolves, baby..." Werewolf Martin says.

**Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

Agent P is still trapped, he chatters and struggles as he tries to escape, he spots a giant mechanical hand and a remote under it, he attempts to reach for the remote through a hole in the trap.

He finally grabs it and pushes the button and activate the hand, it lifts up the box of bowling balls and anvil, freeing him from the trap, just as a bunch of werewolves climb over the balcony. "Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

Agent P looks for an escape and sees more werewolves fall out of a door. He walks backwards but bumps into a box of toilet plungers, he takes two plungers and flings them at the werewolves, he enters a door and blockades it with two boxes, however, he is grabbed by someone. "Lots of wolves..." the voice say as Agent P gasps.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The power, phone network, and water goes off around the whole town, as more people fall victims to the werewolves, including Linda and Lawrence. After realizing Isabella isn't with them, Phineas goes into panic, despite telling Buford to calm down himself, which finally calms down Buford. Meanwhile, Agent P escapes his trap and shut himself in a room, where he finds out he's not alone. To be continued...<em>**


	10. The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 5)

_**The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 5)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<strong>

Agent P is grabbed by who appears to be a werewolf. "Lots of wolves..." the voice says.

But a flashlight reveals it's actually Doofenshmirtz. "Naw, I'm just kidding! It's...It's me! But the werewolves are annoying, aren't they? Anyway, welcome to my Startle Space. This is all I have, since a panic room was too expensive. I just had to get to a place to think clearly, man. Those werewolves, they're really workin' my last nerve. 'Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves...' The first time it's fine, but, then it becomes an annoying en masse. I'll admit it. So, uh, are you hungry? I got plenty of food." Agent P takes down a can of almond brittle.

"Or maybe you wanna play a game. I got some old Drusselstein board games here, like, ooh,'Kleptocracy'! Vanessa used to love this game when she was a..." he stops and gasps. "Vanessa! Oh no! She's still in the building! We need to stop those wolves or she could become one of them!" He gasps and runs out the door. "Vanessa! Vanessa!"

"Lots of wolves..., etc." many werewolves say.

**Danville: Flynn-Fletcher house**

"I can't believe we left her!" Phineas said.

In the living room, the boys are using lots of flashlights.

"I hope she's okay. She's just gotta be! I'm gonna check the periscope again. Maybe she's back by now." Phineas says as he pace around the room.

"I will do it." Baljeet offered.

"Thanks, Baljeet." Phineas says as Baljeet walks up to a periscope.

POV shot from the periscope revealing the werewolves stalking aroud the neighborhood.

"Oh. Nothing but werewolves as far as the periscope can see." Baljeet explains the situation outside.

"Man, I hope she's okay." Phineas says as he sighs. "If the werewolves get to her, I can never forgive myself."

"Do not worry, Phineas. She will be fine with her training. After all, she has her Judo, Hapkido, and Jujitsu Patches." Baljeet tries to assure Phineas.

"Judo? Hapkido? But those are all grappling techniques! If she tries to fight them unprotected, then... ih... Wait, wait. I bet she's at Fireside Girl Headquarters! We've got to go there!" Phineas suggests.

"But that is all the way across town!" Baljeet said.

"We can't go out there unprotected! We're sittin' ducks!" Buford yelled.

"It doesn't matter now if we don't have the portal for shelter, we just need some sort of silver armor. Hey, Ferb, do we have any silver?" Phineas asked.

Ferb forms an armor out of silver, he makes each boys their own armor.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Ferb can do that, due to all the chaos." Phineas said.

"Why are you just doin' this just now?" Buford asks Ferb.

"I also seem to have forgotten, due to all the chaos." Ferb replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The mysterious person who grabbed Agent P is revealed to be Doof. Doof decides to go look for Vanessa to try and keep her safe from the werewolves. Meanwhile, the boys decide to head out, with a new set of armor from Ferb. To be continued...<strong>_


	11. The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 6)

**_The Werewolves' Rampage (Part 6)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Stacy's house: The backyard<strong>

Stacy scoffs and says, "Figures. The power goes out right in the middle of the movie. Good thing I got the power generator package option. Okay, let's see." Stacy starts reading the manual. "For your safety, please make sure to wear included protective gear when operating the generator."

The werewolves appear behind her fence, as Stacy puts on earmuffs and rubber gloves.

"Great! Here we go!" Stacy says as she get started, a werewolf attempts to stalk behind her, but she pulls the chord and unintentionally knocks out the werewolf.

"Nice! Hooked up a video system and a generator! I am good!" Stacy says as she heads back into her house.

"Lots of wolves..." the other werewolves say.

**Danville: Downtown**

Wipe right to another alleyway. Shaun from the film; Shaun of the Dead, appears.

"Don't bite me! I don't want to be a werewo...! Wait a second... That doesn't even make sense. Well, the bite make sense, but not the scratch part. You get scratched by a werewolf, your shadow becomes a werewolf? I mean, shadows aren't living beings." Shaun says.

"I don't know, perhaps a shadow is a part of your soul." Ed said.

"Part of my sou... Are you insinuating that my shadow is alive? That's scarier than these werewolves saying..." Shaun says as he gets bitten and transforms. "Lots of wolves..." Werewolf Shaun says.

"Oh, I s'pose I didn't really think that through." Ed gets bitten by Shaun and transforms. "Lots of wolves..." Werewolf Ed says.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doof's lab**

Agent P is being chased by werewolves, "Lots of wolves...,etc." the werewolves say.

Agent P takes off his fedora and gets out a remote and pushes it to call for his hang-glider.

He jumps onto his hang-glider away from the werewolves, as he flies around, his wristwatch communicator beeps.

"Agent P!...Agent P! Do not come...headquarters! It is...life-or-wolf situation!...O.W.C.A. has fallen! I repeat, O.W.C.A. has..." A loud "Crash!" is heard. "Agent P, we need you to find the source of the contagion and protect those who haven't been infected. You're our last hope." Major Monogram says through a lot of statics.

"You're the Omega Platypus! But no pressure! Oh!" Carl said.

"Good luck, Agent P. Good..." Major Monogram says as he gets bitten and start to transform.

"Lots of wolves..." Werewolf Monogram said.

"Lots of wolves... I used to be Carl..." Werewolf Carl said.

Agent P turns off his wristwatch and flies downward.

**Danville: Downtown**

Phineas and the boys sneak away from a playground also invaded by werewolves.

"Okay, guys. Fireside Girls Headquarters is only a couple of blocks away." Phineas said.

The Hightail Delivery truck's door lifts open revealing even more werewolves. "Whoa! Look alive, boys!" Phineas says as the werewolves come out.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Stacy fixes the power at her house, while unknowingly beat a werewolf. Meanwhile, O.W.C.A. falls to the werewolves. And now, equipped with a new set of silver armor, the boys head for Fireside Girls Headquarters. To be continued...<em>**


	12. Kids vs Werewolf OWCA

_**Kids vs. Werewolf O.W.C.A.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Downtown<strong>

The boys run from the werewolves, when they meet up with the Fireside Girls, wearing makeshift armors made of silver objects.

"Boy, are we glad to see you." Ginger said.

"Oh no, Isabella isn't with you?" Phineas ask.

Adyson gasp and say, "We thought she was with you."

"That means Isabella is still out there, and we don't know where she could be." Milly said.

"Come on, maybe she's already at your Headquarters, let's go." Phineas suggested.

"Wait." Ferb says, and he touch the Fireside Girls' makeshift armors, making them look like knight armor, just like the ones the boys are wearing.

"Cool." the Fireside Girls say as they look at their new armor.

"Let's go!" Phineas says, and they run off.

The kids crawl on their hands and knees and roll down a hill and run to a darkened street corner where they see a four-legged shadowy figure.

"Oh, hey, it's a dog. Here boy!" Buford says as he whistles for the shadowy figure to come.

The "dog" walks into the light to reveal it is actually Agent G, the goat, now a werewolf-hybrid.

"Baaa..." Werewolf-hybrid Agent G says, as Buford runs backwards and screams.

Werewolf-hybrid Agent O hoots from above, as Phineas asks. "What the?"

Werewolf-hybrid Agent M jumps down and screeches.

More O.W.C.A. agents are revealed to have been turned into werewolf-hybrids.

"Oh no! The contagion turns animals into werewolf-hybrids!" Phineas said.

The werewolf-hybrid O.W.C.A. agents all chase the kids.

Agent C attempts to peck at Ferb, Adyson, and Katie.

Baljeet throws a trash can at Agent M, as he, Ginger, and Holly run from Agent M.

Buford, Gretchen, and Milly get chased by Agent Pig.

Buford, Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen get some mops and two sets of wheeled buckets and swipe the mops at the werewolf-hybrids. Phineas, Ferb, Adyson, Milly, Katie, and Holly grab the mops and get on the buckets.

"They're following us!" Phineas said.

"Hold on! I'll try to lose 'em! Feet up, gang!" Buford said.

Agent P, still on his hang-glider, sees the kids get chased by the former O.W.C.A. agents, he follows them, he gets caught by a bunch of hanging clotheslines, which fling the werewolf-hybrid animals backwards.

"Looks like we lost 'em!" Phineas said.

The kids are now in the middle of a swarm of normal werewolves.

"Yes and no! Aaaaaaahhhh!" Buford screams as the kids ride through the normal werewolves.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doof's lab**

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Alright, alright, party's over! I've had it up to here with you wolves! Y'know, I'm really getting sick of you repeating that, 'Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves...' Don't you think that's annoying?" Doofenshmirtz say.

The werewolves take offense to this, and crowd Doof. "Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves..., etc."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Doof scream as he's surrounded by werewolves.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: The front door

"Less of wolves... Less of wolves... Less of wolves..." The werewolves say as they carry Doof out.

"Oh, typical. Typical. Yeah, turn on your creator. You guys are all cliché, I'm just letting you know!" Doof says in response to being thrown out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The boys meet up with the Fireside Girls, and fight through some werewolf-hybrid O.W.C.A. agents. Meanwhile, back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the werewolves throw Doof out, after he offends them. To be continued...<strong>_


	13. Attack on Movie Night

**_The Attack on Movie Night_**

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: The bedroom<strong>

"That should hold 'em." Candace says as she blockades the door further with a couch.

"Okay, guys, we gotta figure out a plan." Vanessa said.

But Vanessa's friends each have a different idea of their own.

"We should totally split up!" Birgette suggests.

"I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom where it's safe." Lacie said.

"I know. I'll run off to check an obscure noise in the kitchen!" Dana suggest.

"I'm gonna slowly walk backwards into a dimly lit room." Heather said.

"Really? See, if they watch more domestic horror films, they'd know..." Candace says, but gets interrupted by Lacie groaning in the bathroom.

"Lacie? Are you okay? Vanessa ask as she walks up to the bathroom door.

"Oh. Yeah." Lacie replied.

"Feeling safer in there?" Vanessa ask.

"L-Lots." Lacie says in a stoic tone.

"Cool." Vanessa reply.

"Wait a minute." Candace is still suspicious and opens the door.

There are many werewolves in the bathroom.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves said.

Candace gasps as she sees this happening.

"Lots of..." Lacie says as she gets bitten and start to transform.

"...wolves..." Werewolf Lacie finish her sentence.

"Run!" Candace and Vanessa shout as they un-blockade the door and run out, leaving the other punk girls behind.

"Oh, I knew we shouldn't have split up!" Dana said.

"Lots of wolves..." three werewolves say as they sneak up on the punk girls, and bite them, the punk girls gasp as they transform.

"Lots of wolves..." the werewolf punk girls say, and are joined by more werewolves.

"Lots of wolves...,etc." they say as they follow Candace and Vanessa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back with Vanessa, her friends, and Candace; Lacie hides in the bathroom and get turned into a werewolf. Candace and Vanessa run away, while the punk girls stay behind and turn into werewolves. To be continued...<em>**


	14. Mission to DEI Building (Part 1)

_**Mission to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Part 1)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Fireside Girls Headquarters<strong>

"Lots of wolves..." the Giant Floating Werewolf Head says as it floats by.

The kids arrive at Fireside Girls Headquarters, as everyone enters, Gretchen says, "Katie, bar the door." and Katie does so.

"Guys, I'm glad you're safe." Isabella's voice says, as she reveals herself from the floorboard.

"Isabella! I'm so sorry we lost track of you." Phineas says, relieved of his worries.

"There's no time! We have a job to do!" Isabella said. "We may be the only non-affected people left in Danville. If we figure out where this started, then we should go there, and see if we can figure out how it started and reverse it, so, any ideas?"

"It doesn't matter anyway! Sooner or later, they're gonna figure out we're in here and then they're gonna come in here! They're gonna come in here and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna..." Buford starts to panic, but Gretchen snaps him out of it by slapping him. "Lock it down, solider! No one is gonna get in here, ya hear me?!" Gretchen said.

"I am so in love with her right now." Buford says, now calm.

"And besides, I think I have an idea, after all, we were there when it began." Ginger said, referring to when Roger was affected, which the Fireside Girls witnessed.

"Now that you mention it, just before it happened, I slightly lifted up my head, and I saw the beam that hit Roger Doofenshmirtz come from a building." Katie said.

"Katie, do you remember what building it was?" Isabella asked.

Katie points towards Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated out the window in response.

"Y'know, we might wanna board that window." Phineas suggest.

"Oh! So that's why there's so much wood left over." Katie says as she looks at a bunch of unused wood planks.

A werewolf arm reaches into the window and attempts to scratch Isabella.

"Lots of wolves... Lots of wolves..." the werewolves say from the outside.

"And I definitely should have closed the window!" Katie says as she gets grabbed by Isabella. "Eeee!" Phineas, and the gang, all climb down the trap door.

Outside the headquarters, right to a stump, Isabella checks to see if the coast is clear, she and the other Fireside Girls climb out of the stump followed by the boys.

Ferb gives Isabella a new set of silver armor.

"Now what?" Phineas ask.

"We've gotta make our way to that building! I'm sure we'll find our answers there!" Isabella reply, and they all run towards the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The gang make it to Fireside Girls Headquarters, where Isabella is already there. Just as the kids figure out the source of the beam as Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a werewolf comes through a window that Katie forgot to board and close, and they're forced out of their Headquarters. Afterwards, with their armors, they head to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Can they make it? To be continued...<strong>_


	15. Mission to DEI Building (Part 2)

_**Mission to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated (Part 2)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Downtown<strong>

Agent P sees the gang running toward the building with his binoculars.

He looks up to see the street bombarded with werewolves, he gets on his hang-glider and flies away.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

Agent P fires his grappling hook downwards and it hits a trashcan, it distracts the werewolves and they follow it.

"Where're they going?" Gretchen asked.

"Doesn't matter. They're distracted. Let's move!" Isabella replied.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

**Danville: Junkyard**

Agent P leads the werewolves into a repo yard, he glides away from them and closes the gate, he turns around to see Agent F, Agent K, Agent Bulldog, Agent Porcupine and Agent Pinky all turned into werewolf-hybrids.

The werewolf-hybrid Agent Pinky growls at Agent P.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Hallway**

Candace and Vanessa run from the werewolves

"In here!" Candace say and they walk into the stairway door, and Vanessa ties the knob with a fire hose.

"Ugh! Phew!" Candace and Vanessa catch their breaths as werewolves bang on the door.

"Is this normal for your dad?" Candace ask.

"I don't know! His schemes aren't normally this successful." Vanessa replied.

"Wait! Phineas and Ferb!" Candace comes up with a suggestion.

"I'm pretty sure this was not them." Vanessa replied.

"No, I know. But they'll know what to do about it." Candace says as wereolves continue to bang on the door. "Come on! Come on! Let's move!"

"I'm right behind ya!" Vanessa says as she follow Candace.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Outside**

"Lots of wolves...,etc." werewolves are heard.

"We made it!" Isabella said.

"Not a werewolf in sight. Now's as good a time as any to rush in blindly, don't you think?" Buford said.

"Okay, guys. Let's go...quietly." Phineas said, and they attempt to go quietly, but Buford accidentally hits the car and sets off the alarm.

"Lots of wolves...,etc." the werewolves hear it, and comes back for the kids.

"Here they come!" Isabella shouts as the werewolves come back.

They are all over the place!" Baljeet said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Phineas shout.

They flee from the Werewolves as they start knocking off the gang's armors.

Baljeet scream as he runs into the building, he only has his helmet left.

"Sanctuary!" He manage to keep all his armor pieces with him.

The Fireside Girls all try to flee, but the werewolves create a surrounding that's too thick, and they stay behind.

Isabella, who only have her gloves left, gasp as she sees this, Gretchen tries to escape, but it's too late; and she gets pulled back in. "No! No!" Isabella says as she sees Gretchen completely pulled back in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Candace and Vanessa figure out Phineas and Ferb might be able to come up with an idea to get rid of the werewolves. Meanwhile, the kids arrive at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, but they get attacked by werewolves, and lose some of their armors, but the Fireside Girls are completely surrounded by werewolves and forced back. To be continued...<strong>_


	16. The Heroes Fall Apart

_**The Heroes Fall Apart**_

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: The lobby<strong>

Isabella continues to watch the werewolves surround the Fireside Girls, as Phineas, who only has his right glove left, walks up to her.

"I'm going back for them!" Isabella says as she attempts to get out, but stopped by Phineas. "You can't help them now!" he said.

Phineas and Isabella scream as a werewolf presses its face against the glass, and Phineas squishes the werewolf into the revolving door.

"Quick! Find something to block this door!" Phineas ordered.

"It ain't gonna be easy without ruinin' the feng shui of the lobby." Buford replied.

"Hurry!" Phineas shouts as a werewolf reach out, and takes his glove. "My glove!"

"Phineas, take this!" Isabella calls out as she tosses her right glove to him.

Phineas catch the glove. "Thanks!" He says as he wears it, and Ferb blocks the door with a plant.

"Nice work, bro! Are you all right, Isabella?" Phineas ask.

"I'm all right." Isabella reply.

"Buford, you okay?" Phineas ask.

"I'm okay?" Buford replies, then asks Baljeet, "You okay?"

"I am fine." Baljeet replies, but then, two werewolves appear behind him, one knocks his helmet off, and the other one bites him.

"Lots of wolves..." they say.

Baljeet gasps and screams as he transforms.

"BALJEET!" Buford calls out in concern for Baljeet.

"Lots of..." Baljeet says as he start turning into a werewolf.

"...wolves..." Werewolf Baljeet says.

"That's it!" Buford says as he takes off his helmet.

"Buford, what are you doing?" Phineas ask.

"Look, I lost my nerd, but I'm not gonna lose the rest of my friends, too!" Buford reply as he removes his gloves.

"But, Buford, that's..." Phineas tries to tell Buford to stop, but he won't listen.

Buford is now stripped down to his underwear. "Come on, you freaks! Fresh meat!" He runs outside, screaming, with the werewolves following him. "Yippee-ki-yay, you werewolf freaks! Yippee-ki..." But he gets bitten and transforms.

"Lots of..." Buford says, offscreen, as he starts transforming.

"...wolves..." Werewolf Buford says.

"Y'know, he really could've been bait without taking his clothes off." Phineas points out.

"Uh, yeah." Isabella says in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baljeet gets turned into a werewolf, and Buford turns into a werewolf when he acts as bait, but due to taking off his clothes, along with his silver, he doesn't last long. To be continued...<strong>_


	17. Heroes Unite

**_Heroes Unite_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Junkyard<strong>

Agent P is surrounded by the werewolf-hybrid O.W.C.A. agents and normal werewolves.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the normal werewolves say.

Werewolf-hybrid Agent B growls at Agent P, when helicopter whirs overhead.

"Perry the Platypus, need a ride?" Doofenshmirtz ask as he drops down a rope ladder. "Oh, wait, I should've said, 'Need a lift?' That's what... I totally missed it."

Agent P climbs up the rope ladder and into the chopper to safety.

"It's much safer up here, huh? You might still wanna buckle up, though. It's my first time flying a helicopter." Doof recommends, and Agent P buckles up in response.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: The lobby**

Phineas and Ferb blockade the revolving door with the water cooler.

"That'll hold for now. But we gotta move before..." Phineas says as a werewolf makes his way through the door somehow.

"Really?! Come on, guys! Head for the stairs!" Phineas said.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say as they gang up on the kids.

Phineas attempts to open the stairway door, but it's locked. "It's locked!"

"Now what?!" Isabella ask.

"Any ideas?" Phineas ask.

"I got nothin'!" Isabella reply.

"Ferb?" Phineas ask.

"I'm petrified beyond all capacity for rational thought." Ferb replies.

The door behind them opens and reveals Candace and Vanessa.

"Candace?" Phineas say.

"Phineas!" Candace continue.

"Candace!" Isabella continue.

"Isabella?" Candace ask.

"Ferb!" Vanessa call out, and Ferb returns no comment.

They repeat the thing again.

"Candace!" Phineas say.

"Phineas!" Candace continue.

"Candace!" Isabella continue.

"Isabella?" Candace ask.

"Ferb!" Vanessa call out, and Ferb again, returns no comment.

They repeat the thing twice.

"Candace!" Phineas say.

"Phineas!" Candace continue.

"Enough! We have to get upstairs!" Isabella break off the chain.

"No way! The whole upstairs is crawling with were..." Candace protests, but then sees the werewolf horde.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

"Stairwell it is! What's with the silver?" Candace said.

"It somehow protects against the infection." Phineas explain.

"I don't even wanna know how you figured that one out." Candace comment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The remaining kids barricade the doorway, so werewolves can't get through, but they still somehow get in anyways. Just when it seems the werewolves have won, Candace and Vanessa unlocks the door, and they all head back upstairs. To be continued...<em>**


	18. The Cure of the Infection

**_The Cure of the Infection_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Stacy's house<strong>

Stacy is still watching her movie. "No! Don't walk into the kitchen, Grievance lady! Ohhh! Gosh! How could she be so oblivious?"

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: The stairwell**

"Just...keep...climbing..." Phineas says as they all climb the stairs.

Candace says as she pants, "This is enough cardi...cardio...to last me a lifetime."

**The Sky: Doof's helicopter**

Doof and Agent P are flying in the chopper. "Man, I've had off days before, but this is a lulu, even for me. Oh, well. Things are so bad that it can't get any worse." Doofenshmirtz say, pulling the string that makes something go wrong.

Doof looks behind him as the werewolf-hybrid Agent B growls at him and Doof whimpers as the bear start fighting him, and Doof somehow manage to avoid getting scratched or mauled, Doof and Agent P almost fall out but they manage to hang on.

"Uh, Perry the Platypus, when you get a minute, grab the controls, would you, please?" Doof ask as he fight the bear, Agent P takes control of the chopper and steers it willy-nilly.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doof's lab**

"This is it, my dad's floor." Vanessa says as she finds her dad's place.

"Thank goodness." Candace says as everyone walk up to the door and open it.

But even Doof's lab is filled with werewolves. "Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

"Whoa, this place is crawling with them." Vanessa said.

Isabella spots the destroyed inator. "There it is! That must be where the ray came from!"

"Ugh! If only there was a way to get rid of all those werewolves." Candace complains, and right on cue, the chopper crashes into the balcony and whirs all the werewolves backward.

Agent P stops the chopper and the werewolf-hybrid bear crashes into the Startle Space.

"Lots of..." the werewolves say as they fall unconscious.

"Strange and unusual." Vanessa comments.

"Same old, same old. Come on!" Candace said.

Doofenshmirtz coughs and says. "Oh, I sure hope the poor slob who lives here has insurance. That would be..." He looks around to see he's "the poor slob who lives here". "Oh, crud." He sees Vanessa run by. "Vanessa!"

"Dad!" Vanessa says as she runs up to him for a hug. "It's you! Okay, so what did you do?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, it was just a simple Intimidate-inator, you know, to make Roger intimidating, but this is way beyond what I was expecting!" Doof explained.

Then suddenly, two werewolves regain consciousness, but then, the doorbell rings and the werewolves open the door, only to be hit with water balloons, the werewolves struggle in pain, as the shadows come out from their mouths and fly off to reunite with their owners, while the lifeless werewolf bodies disintegrate into nothing.

As the shadows leave, the Fireside Girls enter, with only little bit of silver left, Milly only has her helmet left, Adyson still have her right glove. Ginger has her left boot, Katie has her silver necklace, Holly has her left glove, and Gretchen is left with her right boot.

"Girls? But how? I-I-I thought.. you were..., never mind, I'm just glad to know you're alright." Isabella said, in both disbelief and relief that the Fireside Girls are alright.

"Never mind that! We figured out the cure, it's saltwater, that's what we put in those balloons." Adyson said.

"How'd you girls figure it out?" Isabella asked.

"It's a long story that we don't have time to explain." Milly replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The gang make it up to Doof's lab, which is surrounded by werewolves, but fortunately, Doof's helicopter crash and knock out all the werewolves. The Fireside Girls are revealed to be alright, and they discover the werewolves' weakness to saltwater. Can they splash every werewolves with saltwater? To be continued...<strong>_


	19. The Plan

**_The Plan_**

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doof's lab<strong>

"So saltwater will get rid of the werewolves?" Isabella asked.

"Yup, that's the cure for the werewolves." Holly replied.

"And unfortunately, we used our last saltwater balloons on those two werewolves, so we need more saltwater." Katie said.

"We have plenty of salt, what we need is water." Gretchen says, the Fireside Girls reveal 6 huge bags of salt.

"Hold on, maybe I can create a rain cloud big enough to spray the whole city. Omnidirectional Cloud!" Ginger said, and she creates a small cloud to start. "Watch this." She use Rain Blast on the cloud to give it water, and the cloud start shooting water in all different directions.

"That could work, come on, let's use it." Phineas said.

"But here's the thing, it can't get water by collecting vapor, but we can still cause saltwater rain if we pour saltwater into the cloud." Ginger said.

"Oh, but unfortunately, the water went out with the power, so we need a large supply of water." Phineas replied.

Ferb points up to the Danville water tower.

"Yeah, I know." Phineas said. "We need build a pulley system to get us over there and some sort of a giant sprinkler to shoot water into the cloud, and we don't wanna forget to add salt into the water."

"There's always lots of spare parts laying around here." Vanessa said.

"I like to tinker." Doof replied.

"Let's get to work!" Phineas said.

Isabella gather some metal.

Ferb grabs some rope and a drill.

Candace grabs a wheel for the pulley system.

Adyson and Holly grab some more metal and assemble it to the water sprayer.

Gretchen finds a part to use for the lift.

Ginger continues to make the cloud larger.

At one point, Doof suggests a self-destruct button, but Phineas refuses it.

As they finish the water sprayer, Katie and Milly load salt into the sprayer.

Unfortunately, the werewolves start regaining consciousness.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." they say.

"Uh, kids, I think you might wanna hurry up." Doofenshmirtz say.

"We'll hold them off, Isabella, you and the Fireside Girls carry out the plan." Phineas said. "Oh, and Ferb, you better give everyone who doesn't have silver some."

Ferb does so, and gives Candace, Vanessa, and Doof some silver gloves, Candace and Vanessa get out toilet plungers, while Doof does a karate yell.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

"Phineas! Everything's built!" Isabella shout.

"Let's go over the plan." Phineas says as he heads back and take out scale models. "One: Ferb shoots the grappling hook, which attaches to the service platform of the water tower. Two: Ginger sends her cloud to the water tower. Three: You girls send the vortex sprayer up the line. Four: You all ride up in the basket lift. Five: Once you reach the tower, climb to the top of the tank..."

"Talk faster!" Candace ordered.

"...and open the hatch. Six: Isabella will attach the connecting claw to the open hatch, which will move the water sprayer into place. Seven: Once that's done, use the sprayer's salt shooting function to shoot salt into Ginger's cloud while she continues to make it bigger." Phineas continues.

"Phineas, we can't hold them much longer!" Vanessa says offscreen.

"As soon as Ginger's cloud is done, press that button to activate it!" Phineas says and breathes. "Alright, any questions?"

"Yeah, was it worth the time it took to build a scale model?" Candace asked.

"Totally. Anyone else? Yeah, you in the back?" Phineas reply.

"Lots of wolves..." a werewolf says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The group resolves to cause a saltwater rain all over Danville to change all the werewolves back. Isabella and the Fireside Girls prepare to head to the water tower, while the rest of the group holds the werewolves back. To be continued...<em>**


	20. The Plan Goes Wrong

**_The Plan Goes Wrong_**

* * *

><p><strong>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: Doof's lab<strong>

"Hurry up, guys!" Vanessa shouts as Ferb fires the grappling hook for the Fireside Girls, it latches onto the letter V. "Great shot, Ferb!"

"Vanessa, behind you!" Candace push Vanessa out of the way, but her gloves get stolen, and gets scratched, "Oh, crud." Candace says as werewolves flash light on her to expose her shadow, as her shadow start turning into a werewolf, Candace falls unconscious.

"Candace! NOOOOOOOO!" Phineas shout.

Candace's shadow turns into a werewolf clone of Candace and says, "Lots of wolves..."

"Come on, girls! We gotta go!" Isabella shouts.

"Hurry!" Phineas shouts to Isabella and the Fireside Girls, and they climb into the lift and it pulls them up.

"Oh, man, what I wouldn't give for that single-minded focus. Hey, what's that over there?" Doof says as he get distracted.

Phineas and Ferb fight through the werewolves, but the werewolves catch them, take all their silver and scratch both of them, the werewolves shine light on them and reveal their shadows, Phineas and Ferb fall unconscious as their shadows become werewolves.

Agent P attempts to climb out of the helicopter door, but he gets bitten and turn into a werewolf and platypus hybrid.

Werewolf-hybrid Agent P chatters and says, "Lots of wolves..."

"No! Not Perry the Platypus!" Doof shouts.

"There's too many of them! Dad?!" Vanessa says as she gets bitten and transforms.

"No! Not Vanessa!" Doof said.

"Lots of wolves..." Werewolf Vanessa says.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doof scream as he takes off his gloves. "That's it! That's it! That's it!" Doof takes off his lab coat and shirt. "I've had enough of you wolves!" Doof is now in his underpants. "Alright, you freaks! Fresh meat! Yippee-ki-yay, you werewolf freaks! Yippee-ki-yay!"

The Fireside Girls sees this on the lift.

"What's with the clothes?" Gretchen ask.

"I know, right?" Isabella reply.

"This is yet another callback to something I didn't hear!" Doof shouts offscreen.

"Wow! Look at that! We may be the only ones left." Isabella says as she looks down and sees all the werewolves.

The bucket begins swaying back and forth as the werewolves pull on the rope.

"Oh no! The line's breaking! We're not gonna make it!" Katie shout.

"We have to make it! Otherwise we're all doomed!" Isabella said.

The water sprayer makes it, but the girls' lift's line breaks and it falls, but Adyson stretch her arm and manage to steer the bucket to a stairway.

**Danville Water Tower: Stairway**

"Lots of wolves..., etc." many werewolves start climbing the tower.

"Is everyone all right?" Isabella ask.

"We're good!" Adyson reply.

"There's the water sprayer! C'mon, let's go!" Isabella says as they run up the stairs, panting.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." werewolves say as they surround the girls.

"Not this again." Ginger said, referring back to when the werewolves surrounded them at the front of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The pulley system is all set up and the Fireside Girls head for the water tower. Back with the others, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace get scratched and fall unconscious, while Vanessa and Agent P get bitten and become infected. As Vanessa turns into a werewolf, Doof's dislike of the werewolves hits rock bottom, and he strips to his underwear to act as bait. The werewolves stop the girls from reaching the water tower, and they only make it to the stairway, where they're surrounded by werewolves. To be continued...<em>**


	21. The Fall of the Fireside Girls

**_The Fall of the Fireside Girls_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: Danville Water Tower<strong>

"We're not gonna make it!" Isabella shout.

"No. You guys will make it." Milly says as she secures her helmet, change into half-falcon charges into the werewolves.

"Milly! No!" Isabella shout as Milly flings herself at the werewolves.

Some of the werewolves fall off, but one manage to grab on, it knocks off Milly's helmet and scratch her.

Milly shakes off the last werwolf and just as she gets back to the stairs, the werewolf shoots a signal flare into the air, and light shines on Milly, revealing her shadow.

Milly fall unconscious as her shadow comes to life and even keeps Milly's ability to turn into a falcon, the werewolf turns into falcon and werewolf hybrid and flies around. "Lots of wolves..." It says.

"Milly! Wake up! Wake up!" Isabella desperately tries to get Milly to wake up.

"We have to keep going if we want to wake her up! Let's go!" Holly said.

The remaining girls continue, as they approach the ladder, some werewolves ambush them, and one knock off Gretchen's silver piece, while the other scratch her.

Gretchen falls unconscious as she's exposed to light, her shadow turns into a werewolf.

The werewolves chase after the girls, the werewolves all try to leap on them, but Holly turns into full wolf and knocks them down.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Holly ordered, as she start fighting the werewolves, the girls continue, Holly continues to fight them off, but she gets outmatched and fall victim to the scratch, Holly scream in pain as her shadow leave her.

The other girls hear this and grow in concern. "Holly's down too." Katie says worriedly, but then more werewolves show themselves.

The girls scream and quickly climb the ladder and arrive at the service platform.

Two werewolves reaches out for Adyson, but Isabella moves her out of the way.

"Isabella!" Adyson shouts, but it's too late, Isabella lose her left glove and get scratched, and the werewolves shine light on her to show her shadow.

"Get it together, Fireside Girls! It's up to you to save everyone! It's up to you to save Danville! It's up to you to..." Isabella says to her remaining troop, Ginger, Katie, and Adyson, as her consciousness fades away.

The werewolves attempt to come again, but Adyson stomps hard on the latch, as Isabella's shadow come to life as a werewolf, but Adyson knocks it out.

"Finish the cloud, and let saltwater rain, I'm gonna buy you girls some time." Adyson says as she removes her beret, and gets ready to fight the incoming werewolves.

Ginger and Katie continue up, Katie open the hatch and attach the clamp on the hole, and it drags the water sprayer up, Katie press a button to make the salt loaded into the sprayer shoot into the cloud and get caught in it, while Ginger continues to make her cloud bigger, which is now about 1/3 of the desired size.

Back on the service platform, Adyson continue to fight off the werewolves.

"Rubber Punch!" Adyson punch a werewolf.

Adyson jump up, and land back on the werewolves. "Rubber Ball!"

Something else catch Adyson's attention and she sees a werewolf trying to ambush Katie, Adyson gasp and stretch her arm to punch the werewolf, just as it's about to scratch Katie, Katie sees this and gasp as well.

But unfortunately, despite the fact that the werewolf never got Katie, it still worked as a good distraction, as the werewolves that Adyson was fighting get up and knock her glove off before scratching her, Adyson scream as she gets scratched, the werewolves shine light on Adyson, and she falls unconscious, and Adyson's shadow turn into a werewolf. "Lots of wolves..." Adyson's werewolf says.

Katie sees this and decides to fight off the werewolves. "Ginger, finish the cloud and turn on the water sprayer, I'm gonna fight them off." she says as she jumps down and gets ready to fight the werewolves.

Katie runs over the werewolves with Snow Roller, and she rolls off the service platform, she turns back to normal, and use Snow Wings to fly back up, but she gets ambushed by Milly's werewolf, it takes Katie's necklace and scratch her, before shining a light on Katie, separating her shadow from her, and Katie falls unconscious, Milly's werewolf brings Katie back to the service platform, and place her next to Adyson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Fireside Girls fall one by one, as they fight throught the werewolves, with Ginger being the only one left to save everyone. To be continued...<em>**


	22. The End of the Terror

**_The End of the Terror_**

* * *

><p><strong>Danville: The water tower<strong>

Meanwhile, Ginger sees Katie fall victim as she finish her cloud. "Katie! Get it together, Ginger, activate the machine and let saltwater rain!" Ginger says to herself as she gets surrounded by werewolves.

Ginger makes a run for the button, a werewolf steps on her boot, but she escapes by making a risky move of taking off the boot, and approach the button.

As Ginger is about to push the button, a werewolf scratch her, and another one shine light on Ginger to reveal her shadow.

"Aaah! Got...to...There!" Ginger presses the button successfully, but still fall unconscious, and her shadow turn into a werewolf.

"Lots of wolves..." Ginger's werewolf says as the water sprayer activates and sprays water into Ginger's cloud, filling it up, once it's full, the cloud start spraying saltwater all over Danville, starting with the werewolf at the podium, who turns back into Roger.

"Is the speech over?" Roger ask as he returns back to normal.

**O.W.C.A. HQ: The roof**

The werewolves get sprayed and turn back into Monogram and Carl.

"Carl, when did we get up here?" Monogram asked.

**Danville: Downtown**

One werewolf is lifting another werewolf's shirt.

"Lots of wolves..." the werewolves say as they get sprayed, and due to the werewolf change also affecting their clothes upon transforming, Baljeet is now giving Buford a wedgie.

"I dunno what happened here and I'm pretty sure I don't want to." Buford says in response to why Baljeet is giving him a wedgie.

**Danville Water Tower: Stairway**

All the rest of the werewolves get sprayed. "Lots of wolves..." they say as they turn back into some citizens, as well as Shaun and Ed.

"I still say this makes no sense at all." Shaun said.

"I know, right?" Ed adds.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated: The balcony**

Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Vanessa stand there, soaked.

"Well, looks like the girls did it." Phineas said.

"Oh, hey, Candace. You okay?" Vanessa ask.

"Oh, yeah, totes. Just hangin' out, rockin' the wet lo... Oh, who'm I kidding? Look at me." Candace reply.

"Well, you're pretty cool under pressure." Vanessa said.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Candace adds.

"Thanks, it was good hanging with you. Let's do it again sometime, but preferably without a werewolf invasion." Vanessa reply.

"Agreed." Doof says, who's now wearing his clothes again, as he walks to them.

"Well, see you around." Candace says as she, Phineas, and Ferb leaves.

"Definitely. Come on, Dad. Let's go play a game of Kleptocracy." Vanessa said.

"That's my girl." Doof says as he joins his daughter.

**Danville: The water tower**

Ginger is awake again, and joined by her Fireside Girl friends.

"Ginger, are you alright?" Milly asked.

"Yeah, and also glad to know you guys are alright, too." Ginger replied.

"Group hug?" Adyson suggest.

"Group hug." Katie replies, and they all group hug.

"Well, we did it, we saved everyone in town." Gretchen said.

"Yup, everyone within Danville are back to normal." Holly said.

**Overhead shot: Danville and outside city walls**

The only people outside the walls are werewolves.

"Yeah, too bad about the rest of civilization." Isabella says offscreen.

"Lots of wolves..., etc." the werewolves say.

**Stacy's house: The living room**

The title card reads The End on Stacy's TV, and she turns it off.

"Pfft! Horror movies. Scary, but so unbelievable." Stacy says as she leaves.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ginger finish her cloud and activate the sprayer just in time, and her cloud sprays saltwater all over the city. But the rest of the civilization are pretty much werewolves now. Stacy finish her movie and comment that it was scary, but unbelievable. The End<em>**


End file.
